


take a sip of your soul

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: (:, Anal Fingering, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Will gets curious, eventually. Nobody can blame him for that.





	take a sip of your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeymomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymomoo/gifts).



> for mikey who wanted bottom will going 2 james to get fucked, thank u for giving me the opportunity to write this for u it was a blessing
> 
> also yes there is a joke from griffin mcelroy. i needed it in this so i stole it
> 
>  
> 
> title from arabella by arctic monkeys

It’s not a big thing when Will first thinks of it. It doesn’t keep him up at night for hours, or harass his thoughts when he’s supposed to be listening to somebody talking, or anything like that. It’s just a small thought that sparks somewhere in his head at some point, and he can’t quite forget about it when he’s alone. It’s not a big deal.

It’s left only at that though – as a thought. A concept he’ll probably never act out in the near future, even if bottoming is something he wouldn’t object to trying out. Will likes to think he could do _both_ regularly if he had the chance. It’s not like any of his hookups – purely just sex and no-strings-attached – would ever change it up like that. Even the more adventurous individuals probably wouldn’t change things, unfortunately. 

What he’s done with the people he fucks has been set in stone by now, but it’s nothing Will would cry about. There’s surely plenty of people out there that would be willing to top him for once, if he were to look for one.

* * *

Will finds himself thinking about it more regularly a few weeks after his initial thought – bottoming, being shagged up the arse, getting fucked beyond stable comprehension. Any way he tries to put it feels awkward, but it gets his point across. He’s in a shitty club, a little bit drunk and a little bit loose on the tongue, so whatever he says or thinks isn’t his fault.

“This is shite,” Will says, “Absolute utter _shite_. Twenty quid for three drinks?” He scoffs at his glass, shaking his head at it like he’s disappointed. He _is_ disappointed.

“Let’s not forget who suggested we go here.” James hums across the table from him.

“Listen,” Will points a finger at the other man, sighing shortly after and dropping his hand again. “It was a good turnout the other night, alright? Didn’t think it’d be this dead on a Tuesday.”

James rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his pint. “So you’re saying that there _wasn’t_ about six pensioners acting like this is a pub, and what I’m pretty sure are a group of underage college students?”

“Nah, nah,” Will waves him off. “There was mad birds ‘ere and all, and now we’re just–just stuck here with Harry ‘nd his poker group.” He scoffs again.

“Why d’you care?” James says, staring down into his glass. “Looking to get some tonight, are we?” He jokes, tilting his head and giving Will an almost knowing look.

“Pah, I wish. Like I could even find anybody in a crowd like this.” Will snorts back, slumping over in his seat, elbows braced on the table that would make his mother scold him for it. He squints across the club for any sign of Alex, who wandered off to the bathroom about...ten minutes ago, maybe? He quite can’t tell.

“You wouldn’t have to look for somebody for long with a face like that, mate.” James says with a shrug. “You’re young, dumb and full of…” He pauses for a second and winks at Will. “You know. Who wouldn’t wanna jump on that?”

Will snorts and hides his suddenly reddened face in his glass. “Ain’t full of nothin’, mate. Can’t seem t’get fucked, which is _tragic_.”

James hums almost sympathetically and leans across the table to pat Will’s hand. “Well. If you ever need that, I’m always available.” He says with a grin.

“Fuck off,” Will shrugs the hand off his own, drawing it closer to himself. “Y’can’t go propositioning poor blokes like me, James. Not when I’m young, _very_ smart, ‘nd full of absolutely nought.”

James only sighs and leans back in his seat again. Alex returns then, stumbling a little when he braces his hands the table and rambling about being a witness to some sort of drug deal in the bathroom. Will shuffles over to let the shorter man sit down, and tries not to think of James’ words that slowly overcome his brain like a swarm of ants.

Instead, he smiles and laughs for Instagram stories and tweets about Alex’s poor attempt at dancing, because there’s not much else he can do to distract himself from blurting out anything he thinks of right now.

It follows Will home too, lingering in his head hours later as he helps Alex into the elevator and then after he collapses onto his bed. It’s dark; mostly because he can’t be bothered to fumble with light switches, and it soothes the burning ache that’s started to settle above his brow.

But it’s weird how it makes his breath go a little short and his hair feel like it’s standing on end, over a few simple words. It’s not the words themselves, but rather the connotations of what James said. Like he knew it would get under Will’s skin, when even James couldn’t have predicted this turn.

It runs on repeat in his head until he realises he’s got his phone in his hand, thumb hovering over James’ contact and ready to call. It’s probably not the best idea to call James about this now but – fuck it, he decides as he presses call. He’s drunk, and that’s his only excuse, but he knows it’s a damn good one.

“So d’you offer to shag blokes on the regular?” Will’s mouth says before he can even think of what he could say when James answers.

“What?” James says in reply. He sounds like he’s just been woken up, despite probably only just getting home too. It makes guilt simmer in his stomach for a brief moment.

“Do you offer to bum random blokes as a daily routine, Marriott?” Will repeats, clumsily rolling onto his back and putting his phone on his chest.

James snorts a laugh over the line. “You’re not exactly _random_ , but no – I don’t. Only the _really_ fit ones get that privilege.”

“Cheers then,” Will hums. He’s trying not to close his eyes out of fear that he’ll sleep before he’s done getting whatever it is he apparently needs out of this conversation. “Would you shag me?”

“I think that’s a question for a different time, Will.” James tells him.

“Yeah, but like – would you?”

James sighs. “I–I guess? This isn’t really a question I can handle right now, Will.”

“I’ll ask you in the morning then.” Will shrugs, voice nonchalant even though he’s trying hard not to think of the implications of James’ positive answer.

“Fine. Are you going to sleep now?” James asks him. He still sounds tired himself, but a little hesitant too. It’s completely different from the James he saw no less than forty minutes ago. “I think you should.”

“Hmm, might do,” Will hums and squeezes his eyes shut tight to stop himself from drifting off mid-conversation. “Yeah, probably.”

“Good, Will,” James replies, and Will can basically hear the smile in his voice. It’s a simple string of words again, yet it still somehow makes him feel flushed and warm under his clothes, which are quite thin too. “Get some sleep now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Will weakly clears his throat. “Night, mate.”

“G’night, Will.” James answers before he hangs up, leaving Will to stare into the dark at pattern of the plaster on his ceiling. He prays that he remembers what James said, repeating the conversation as best he can like a mantra in his mind before he inevitably passes out.

* * *

 _Thought about it and I probably would_ is the text that waits on Will’s phone when he wakes up just before noon. He swallows and closes his eyes for a second; he’s suddenly back in the same spot on his bed, feeling a little claustrophobic in the dark and resisting the urge to ask James to come over.

 _alright_ , Will texts back simply before adding another message. _but WILL you?_

 _Maybe_ is his answer. Will swallows again and sits up, digging the edge of his palm into his eye just to make sure he’s not misreading the text in his sleep-dazed hue. His head hurts like a bitch. _Would you let me?_

 _maybe_ , Will repeats James’ text. He feels nervous, and his chest has a dull ache inside it, like he’s about to do a presentation in front of his English class.

He doesn’t bring his phone into the bathroom with him when he goes to take a shower, because he knows he’ll jump out the second he gets another text. Even the noise of the water doesn’t drown out the text notification sound he hears a few minutes later from his bedroom. It’s hard to resist the temptation to cut his shower short just to check it.

Will hates this teasing, coy tone James seems to be putting on, even through texts. Maybe it’s genuine and he doesn’t realise he’s doing it. But either way – Will despises it. It makes him feel like squirming in his seat just to ignore the weird flush of heat that sits under his skin whenever James takes on that tone. It’s like he expects Will to be as external with his answers as possible. Despite the warmth of the shower, Will still shivers at the thought.

* * *

Will gets curious, eventually. Nobody can blame him for that.

Neither him or James have said anything about ‘maybe’ conversation, so Will assumes that the other man has dropped it all now. But it doesn’t let him rest just because James has forgotten about it. Very quickly, it _worsens_.

He considers George as an option. Before Alex moved in last May, they’d messed around a bit. Nothing too serious, just as an outlet for both of them until they realised it probably wasn’t the best idea. What’s a few handies between mates, after all?

Will hates how he has this desperate itch under his skin now, so much so that he’s considering going to _George_ just to get rid of it. He doesn’t think George would be entirely up for it anyway.

Thankfully, Will doesn’t ask. Instead, he gives into this curious itch he has and types in the first porn website he can think of when he sits down at his computer. Testing the waters on this seems like the better option right now before he does anything too rash.

He doesn’t dive headfirst into exploring the curiosity he has. Will knows he’s procrastinating by scrolling through the homepage of the website, barely paying attention to any of the videos that passes, until he decides to swallow down this sinking nervousness and types in the search bar.

Will isn’t some blushing virgin, far from it, but he’s never exactly gone this far into searching for videos before – so if his cheeks do warm a little then he can’t be judged for it. 

There’s no point in avoiding it any longer, so he clicks on the first video he sees in the search results, which is pleasantly titled ‘ _TWINK FUCKS HIMSELF WITH HIS OWN FINGERS_ ’. The blunt title sparks another wave of heat on his face.

Slumping down into his chair, Will slides his sweatpants down and fumbles to open the lube bottle so he can catch up with the man in the video. His chest is suddenly heaving – huffed breathes swiftly escape him as he watches the boy easily slip a finger inside himself. There’s nothing wrong with using porn to get educated on how to finger yourself, is there? Will doesn’t think there is, but he feels something akin to shame as he lubes up his fingers and spreads his legs as far as the chair allows.

Will hitches his breath as he sinks a finger into himself, the feeling unfamiliar and slightly cold from the lube. He isn’t quite sure how to do this; _sure_ , he’s prepped other people but it’s...it’s different when it’s just him. It feels scarier somehow, like he’s fumbling his way through while the boy on-screen has already slipped another finger inside himself.

He tries to follow along and starts to push another finger inside, biting his lip when he feels himself open up more from the intrusion. A hand wraps itself around his cock, already mostly hard from the simmering nervous arousal that has sunk into his gut. 

On the video, the boy seems to crook his fingers, and Will sucks in a breath when he slumps over into the pillows of his bed. Will can do that; he’s found somebody’s prostate countless times and watched as they gasp out his name, so Will does the same. He pushes his fingers in deeper, curls them inward in a faux-thrusting motion until he’s arching his back to grind down with a soft cry. A small trickle of wetness drips over his knuckles and slips between the gaps of his fingers, and Will gives a short stroke just to appease himself for now.

The boy easily slips a third finger in, spreading his legs a little more for the camera as he pumps his fingers in and out. Will breathes out a sigh as he watches. Could he do three? He supposes it wouldn’t be too impossible, but there’s that hint of nervousness cropping up in his gut again.

Will sighs and pulls his fingers out, lubing them up once more and easily pushing two back in. The third finger gives a gentle push to his rim, and Will gasps when it slips inside easier than he thought it would. He takes it slow, but it doesn’t take long before he’s got all three to the base and he’s choking out a gasp when they brush against his prostate again.

He feels _full_ , like he couldn’t take anymore but he knows he probably could if he tried. Naturally, his mind wanders as he continues to thrust his fingers inside himself, and he chokes out a whine when he thinks of James. What James would do to him if these were _his_ hands on him, what James would say if he were watching Will fuck himself with his fingers for the first time. Distantly, Will wishes he was there to watch this. Maybe James would actually fuck him if he was.

At that thought, something heavy and hot builds in his stomach, and Will shakily gasps when he hits his prostate again. As a passing thought, he lifts up the hem of his shirt and returns his hand back to his cock, trying to move both his hands at the same speed before he’s crying out again and he’s spilling over his own hand and stomach. He throws his head back against the chair hard enough that it would hurt if he weren’t feeling dizzy from coming.

When Will blinks his eyes back open, he realises the video has finished already, instead displaying some crudely animated pop-up about the seven secrets to dick enlargement. Will sighs and pulls out his fingers and tries to ignore how _empty_ he feels, staring down at the mess on his heaving stomach before he catches his breathe enough to clean himself up.

* * *

 _i got off thinking about you today_ , Will texts James sometime later. He thought trying a portion of the bottom lifestyle would’ve sated his sudden desperation, but apparently he’s still somehow craving more from this. 

_Oh?_ , James replies. It doesn’t take long, five minutes at most for an answer. _I wouldn’t expect anything less but bluntness from WillNE after all_

 _i fingered myself thinking about u. For the first time_ is what Will says, plain and simple. _Wanted to try it out and thought about you doing it instead_

 _Jesus, will_ , James answers and, for a second, Will thinks he’s fucked this all up. Maybe James thought this was some weird, elaborate joke. He’s almost afraid to look when his phone buzzes in his hand. _I hope you know how much that is going to haunt me now_

 _maybe thats the plan x_ , Will sends and can’t help but feel a little smug instead now. Maybe James isn’t the only one getting under people's skin now.

* * *

James confronts him a few days later, when he and Fraser have finally moved in together and have got everything settled. He might only live a few floors up, but he still felt the absence of the other man while they moved stuff in properly.

“I’m not kidding when I said it was going to haunt me,” James says, eyes glued to his phone still. “Like, you couldn’t have chosen a worse time to tell me that. I mean, right as I’m moving?” He scoffs a laugh and shakes his head.

Will swallows and tries not to think of the clawing desperation he’s been suppressing for almost a week now. “Yeah? You not gonna anythin’ about it?”

“Depends what _you_ want me to do.” James looks up at him, eyes dark in a way that makes Will subdue a shiver. Suddenly, he’s glad Fraser had left the flat to the two of them now. He wasn’t quite sure why he was still here, alone with James after what’s been happening, but he’s glad he is.

James stands, moving to sit beside Will instead. “Have you been thinking of it since the club?” He asks softly, like he’s talking to a frightened animal.

“Ah, yeah,” Will admits, cheeks hot and it’s hard to look up at the other man now. “Can’t lie ‘bout it, mate. It’s, ah–It’s pretty much haunted me too.”

“Oh?” James says, curious. “What have you thought about?” One of James’ hands rest on his thigh, present and heavy, like a weight that keeps Will from moving an inch out of place.

“You,” Will breathes, “You, of course. How can I not after all that you’ve said?” It’s true as well. It’s pretty much impossible to _not_ think of James after everything. He’s tried to enough.

James hums and slides his hand up his thigh, fingers dipping into the waistband of his jeans. “What if I helped you out, then?”

“Would you?” Will asks. He hates how his voice lilts a little higher, pitching in an airy question. James’ eyes aren’t looking away from him for even a second, and it leaves that same flush of heat that’s been lingering under his skin. 

James only hums and undoes Will’s jeans, hesitating a little before Will nods and helps him slide the black material over his hips. It almost doesn’t feel _real_ , how easily this was. Maybe it was the build-up that spurred this into action, but Will can’t find any fucks to give about how this happened, only that it _is_ happening.

“How many times did you finger yourself, Will?” James whispers, close enough that he can feel the exhale of his words against his jaw. His hand is warm as it slides over his bare thigh, leaving invisible imprints of his hand behind on his skin. “How many times did you open yourself up thinking of me?”

“Jesus, James,” Will gasps, both from the words and the hand massaging his cock through his boxers. “I–I dunno, maybe–three more times? I got curious ‘nd desperate, okay? After you propositioned me, it’s only natural.”

James hums again and laughs lightly, kissing the corner of Will’s mouth before turning his head to catch his mouth fully. Will gasps into James’ mouth when his hand slips into his boxers too, giving Will a few gentle strokes that leaves him desperate once more.

“Please tell me you’re fucking me tonight.” Will chokes out when James pulls back, hands wandering to the other man’s belt and unbuckling it quickly.

“Like I could resist that,” James laughs and backs up a bit. “Let me get some lube, yeah?” He says while standing, leaving to go retrieve the lube from his bedroom. Will takes the opportunity to kick off his jeans and boxers, sighing when he wraps a hand around himself.

A thought comes to him suddenly, dark and heavy, and Will bites his lip. He knows spit isn’t sufficient lube, and he almost brushes off the idea altogether, but he shoves his fingers into his mouth anyway and wets them as best he can before James comes back. His chest is heaving again when he slips his hand between his legs, spreading them obscenely wide just for show and making a small noise at the back of his throat when he inserts a finger. It’s an easy process to go from one to two now, Will’s found, and he doesn’t waste any time doing so.

“Jesus Christ,” James mutters when he comes back, and Will almost jumps from how sudden it is. “You seriously couldn’t wait about two seconds?” He tuts, and Will happily lets James pull his fingers out.

“Y’can’t expect me to wait now when I’ve been waiting for like two weeks, Marriott.” Will snaps back, leaning his head back against the sofa cushion when James starts to slide his own lube-slicked finger inside.

“It has _not_ been two weeks. Maybe you’re just impatient.” James tells him in a mock-scolding tone.

There’s not much difference between their fingers; James’ are slightly wider, more rounded on the knuckles, but it makes Will bite his lip from how unfamiliar it is. It’s easy to let James take over for him when the only experience he’s had is quick fumblings and awkward angles that don’t quite reach inside fully. Feeling James’ hand on his waist, keeping his hips pressed to the sofa, and a second finger starting to press into him would be enough to make him gasp and whine for more, if he were a lesser man. Instead, he sticks to broken sounds that linger in the back of his throat.

“Looks like we’re the first ones to christen this flat then.” James hums, eyes watching as his own fingers sink inside Will. It makes him swallow down a bit of embarrassment from how enraptured James seems with it.

“Probably gonna be the only ones, to be fair.” Will says. His voice is light and airy, and he hates how it makes him feel vulnerable. He distracts himself from it by fiddling with James’ jeans again, undoing them fully just as James thrusts his fingers against his prostate and making his head thump back against the sofa.

“That’s not fair,” Will pants, letting James lift his leg so his fingers reach a deeper angle. “That’s absolutely not fair how you can just do that.” The silent ‘ _Because I’m going to come even faster if you do_ ’ goes unsaid, but judging by James’ smirk, he already knows that.

Will feels full already, and he isn’t sure if it’s because somebody else is opening him up or not. The third finger comes quickly, just like the second, and it’s not long before Will is pretty sure he’s ready to have a cock shoved up his ass now.

“I’m ready,” He says, fingers digging into the sofa cushion and sucking in a breath when James shoves his fingers deep and curls them inward. “Stop messin’ about and fuck me, yeah?”

“Such crude language, Will.” James tuts at him, shaking his head. But he pulls his fingers out anyway, wiping them on Will’s thigh and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his knees, and Will can’t resist reaching out to take James in his hand.

“Let me do it.” Will says weakly, picking up the lube beside him and drizzling a decent portion into his palm. James inhales sharply when he wraps a hand around him, hissing about the coldness of the lube and Will only smirks up at him. When he’s sure it’s evenly coated – and when he’s sure James is just as desperate as he is – he leans back again, biting his lip and wrapping a hand around himself.

“You sure about this?” James asks, settling between Will’s thighs. “I feel a bit bad that _I’m_ the one taking your anal virginity here–”

“Virginity is fake, made up by the government, I don’t _care_ , James, just–” He curves a leg around James’ waist, encouraging the bigger man to shuffle closer until he can feel the head of his cock pressing up against his rim. “Just fuck me, yeah? Before I start begging for it.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing that,” James purrs above him, laughing lightly as he adjusts Will’s hips and starts the painstakingly slow process of pushing his cock into him. “The great WillNE begging? That’ll be the day I could die happy.”

“Jesus, shut up.” Will groans and arches his back, squeezing around James and making the other let out a gasp while bucking his hips to encourage his cock farther inside Will. “I asked you t’fuck me, not mock me.”

“Can’t I do both?” James grins, but it soon falls when he bottoms out. “You okay?”

Will nods and tries to relax the muscles he can feel tensing in his lower back. It’s not as bad as he thought it would be, but he supposes that decent prep always helps. He waits a bit, relishing in the fact that all the desperation that built up inside him has led to _this_ , finally, and he nods again. “I’m good now. Fuck me to heaven ‘nd back, will you?”

James snorts and braces his hands on Will’s hips, slowly pulling out before shoving himself back in, hard enough that Will can’t stop the gasp that falls from his lips. It’s like that a few times, a slow pull out and a rough push in, and Will is helpless to stop himself from whining when James builds up a speed that makes his whole body nudge into the sofa cushion each time.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’m glad I got you t’do this,” Will breathes, “I don’t think anybody else could’ve done this like I needed.”

“This is what you needed?” James asks, emphasising his question with a rough shove of his hips. “You needed to be fucked like this? You needed _me_ to fuck you like this?”

“Yes,” Will chokes out, fingers scrambling for the other man’s shoulder and curling a hand around his cock. “Yeah, I needed it so bad. You have no idea.”

James huffs a deep noise that Will can feel echo deep inside, choking out a rough noise himself when his prostate is hit and making a sharp bolt run down his spine. He isn’t sure how long he can last like this; James’ hands on him, keeping him held down and fucking into him like he’s just as desperate as Will. The way his cock is slick in his hand tells him that it won’t be long at all before he comes.

“I’m gonna come,” Will cries, and he can feel the way heady James groans all the way in his fingertips.

“I want to see you,” James murmurs, hunching over slightly and fucking into him impossibly deep. “I want to see you come, Will.” James lifts the hem of his shirt to his chest, nudging away Will’s own hand from his cock and matching the pace of his thrusts.

Will gasps and whines, letting his mouth run out any curses that he can think of as his vision whites out and he spills over James’ hand, a broken sound stuck in his throat. He distantly registers the other man pulling out, that empty feeling running over his mind for a second before he feels James’ come spilling onto his stomach.

“Oh fuck,” Will pants, throwing an arm over his eyes. He can’t stop his hand from wandering between his legs again, three fingers slipping inside himself with ease. “You really fucked me good ‘nd proper, didn’t you?”

“It’s the least I could do for a poor, desperate man such as yourself.” James huffs, reaching over to get the tissues from the table. “Now stop playing with yourself and clean up.”

Will rolls his eyes and sits up cautiously, making sure to hold up his shirt so it doesn’t dip into the mess on his stomach. “Please tell me you’ll do it again, though?” He asks, suddenly nervous despite feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion.

James nods and leans down to kiss him, and Will despises the way it makes something flutter in his throat. Whatever it is, he swallows it down and tries to plot when he can convince James to fuck him again. He’d rather this not be a one-time thing.


End file.
